A plug-in pipe fitting device assembly, also referred to as a push-fit pipe fitting device, typically includes a base body, an elastomeric sealing ring, an annular body which can be connected to the base body and a grip ring which locks in position a pipe end inserted into the push-fit fitting device. A grip ring typically enables smooth insertion of a pipe into the fitting device but disallows the removal of the pipe from the fitting device. The grip ring of the present invention provides an improved locking mechanism that enables a continuous mechanical gripping of a pipe end, pushed into the push-fit fitting device. The sealing ring enables a hermetic sealing of the mechanical joint made with at least one pipe end, indifference of the materials the pipes are made of, whether metallic or non-metallic.
Many mechanical jointing applications are used in pipe systems carrying liquids at temperatures up to about 110° C. and higher, and pressures up to approximately 1000 psi. Furthermore, coupling devices of this type are typically used with water pipe systems but can also used with fluids of all types, including toxic and volatile chemicals.
To withstand different pressures, pipes are made of different thicknesses. Typically the external diameter of water pipes is constant, and the thickness varies inwardly, towards the longitudinal axis of the pipe. To differentiate between the pipes, having the same external diameter, the pipes typically are manufactured with different colors, whereas each internal diameter is represented by a given color.
There is a further need for, and it would be advantageous to have, a push-fit fitting device having ring sealers that provide sealing of the mechanical joints between the push-fit fitting device and the inserted pipe, and grip rings, such as provided by PCT application PCT/IL2008/001480, that lock the inserted pipe in an increased force and increases the grip locking force when the inserted pipe attempts to move out of the fitting device.